His Light & Her Shadow
by Natalie Howard
Summary: Apa yang terjadi bila ada perempuan yang tergabung dalam tim basket inti laki-laki? Terdengar mustahil, bukan? Namun, pada kenyataannya hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi pada dunia basket sekolah menengah di negara Jepang. { Chapter 2: Kise x Fem!Kasamatsu } (repost from AO3)
1. Light x Shadow: Seirin High

Apa yang terjadi bila ada perempuan yang tergabung dalam tim basket inti laki-laki?

Terdengar mustahil, bukan? Namun, pada kenyataannya hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi pada dunia basket sekolah menengah di negara Jepang.

Sekilas, mereka terlihat seperti remaja putri biasa. Mereka menjalankan hidup normal sebagai pelajar, berdandan untuk menunjukkan penampilan terbaik mereka, serta menyukai hal-hal yang manis dan imut. Namun, bila dilihat dari bakat mereka, sebetulnya mereka lebih dari sekedar remaja putri biasa. Seperti yin dan yang, maka:

 **Kuroko Tetsuna,**

Kasamatsu Yukiko,

Takao Kazuna,

Momoi Satsuki,

Himuro Tatsuki,

serta Mayuzumi Chiharu, mereka berenam adalah para bayangan dari pemain Generasi Keajaiban yang ditakdirkan untuk satu tim di sekolah masing-masing.

.

-oOo-

[ Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi ]

[ Chapter 1: Kagami x Fem!Kuroko ]

[ setting: after Winter Cup ]

Happy reading!

-oOo-

.

Light x Shadow: Seirin High

"Kuroko," Kagami memanggil. Saat itu mereka sedang istirahat dari latihan rutin yang diadakan di lapangan gym sekolah. Para senior mereka asyik berdiskusi sesuatu bersama anak-anak kelas satu, menyisakan Kagami dan Kuroko yang sepertinya sengaja disisihkan oleh anggota klub untuk berduaan saja.

"Ya, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko membalas setelah memenuhi asupan air untuk kerongkongan yang kering. Tangan kecilnnya menyerahkan sebotol air minum yang masih tersisa tiga perempat pada Kagami, mengira kalau partner basketnya memanggil untuk meminta air minum. Kagami langsung menyambut botol tersebut, meskipun sebenarnya tujuan dia untuk memanggil bukan untuk itu.

"… sebenarnya, Kuroko, aku baru terpikir hal ini setelah setengah tahun kita bermain basket bersama." Kagami menghabiskan isi botol air minum terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "… kenapa kau bersikeras untuk masuk tim basket laki-laki meskipun kau seorang perempuan?"

Gadis berambut biru langit itu menatap Kagami dengan wajah datar. "Karena Seirin tidak punya tim basket perempuan, Kagami-kun."

"… kau tahu bukan itu maksudku." Kagami mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Geez, maksudku, kau juga bergabung ke tim basket laki-laki saat masih di Teiko dulu, padahal Kise pernah bilang kalau Teiko juga memiliki tim basket perempuan. Lalu, kenapa?"

Kuroko menatap ke tengah lapangan basket indoor yang kosong karena semua anggota klubnya merapat ke pinggir lapangan. Dia tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan memberi pertanyaan lain yang berhubungan dengan apa yang ditanyakan Kagami sebelumnya. "Apa kau ingat dengan seseorang yang berteriak menyemangatiku saat final Winter Cup lalu?"

Kagami langsung teringat dengan seseorang—yang sampai sekarang dia asumsikan sebagai pacar jarak jauh dari Kuroko Tetsuna. "Uh, oh."

"Dia adalah Ogiwara Shigehiro-kun, teman masa kecilku."

Oke, berarti anggapan Kagami tadi terbukti salah. Abaikan perasaan sesuatu yang muncul seketika dari dalam diri pemuda kekar tersebut. "Err, lalu?"

"Dialah yang menginspirasiku untuk bermain basket." Samar-samar bibir Kuroko membentuk senyuman tipis saat mengingat masa kecilnya bersama Ogiwara, "kami sering bermain bersama saat masih menginjak sekolah dasar. Namun, semuanya berhenti semenjak Ogiwara-kun harus pindah rumah ke luar kota mengikuti orangtuanya. Kami sempat membuat janji sebelum berpisah."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kuroko barusan, Kagami mencoba untuk menimpali. "Lalu? Kalian berjanji untuk bermain bersama sebagai satu tim, namun belum dapat diwujudkan sampai sekarang?"

"Tidak," Kuroko menggeleng. "Kami berjanji untuk menjadi lawan satu sama lain dengan masuk tim yang berbeda."

"… Jika kau bergabung dalam tim basket putri, kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya sebagai lawan di lapangan, begitu?"

"Benar," kini senyum tipis Kuroko ditujukan pada Kagami yang memberikan kesimpulan barusan. "Aku bersyukur karena Teiko dan Seirin tidak menolak keberadaanku, meskipun harapan ini belum terwujud sampai sekarang."

"Justru aku merasa aneh mengapa mereka tidak mendepakmu dari tim." Kagami mendengus. "Terlebih kau menjadi pemain inti sekarang. Mendeklarasikan diri sebagai bayanganku," tangannya bergerak untuk menggaruk tenguk sendiri.

"... jadi Kagami-kun menganggap deklarasi itu secara sepihak?"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku!" Sungguh, meskipun Kuroko masih memasang wajah sedatar tembok, tapi Kagami pernah bersumpah kalau melihat wajah Kuroko yang sedih adalah salah satu hal yang paling tidak diinginkan sejak pertama dan terakhir kali ia melihatnya. "Jujur saja, meskipun Alex seorang wanita, tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkannya untuk bermain satu tim secara resmi denganku. Tapi kau, seorang perempuan, malah membuat kenyataan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan sekalipun dalam benakku sebelumnya."

Kagami kembali berbicara karena tidak mendapatkan respon secara lisan. "Perasaanku agak aneh karena melihatmu bermain bersamaku di lapangan. Tapi, lebih anehnya lagi aku tidak menolak keberadaanmu untuk itu." Kedua bola matanya melirik ke arah lain, entah kenapa wajahnya terasa agak memanas. "… aku menikmatinya, sungguh. Meskipun kau sering membuatku nyaris jantungan karena hawa keberadaanmu yang tipis, tapi aku merasa senang dengan semua ini."

Keduanya terhanyut dalam diam. Dalam hati, Kagami merasa gelagapan sendiri. Apa dia salah bicara? Semoga saja Kuroko mengerti apa maksudnya.

"… aku merasa Kagami-kun sedang menyatakan cinta padaku." Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya tanpa melepas pandangan sedikitpun dari wajah Kagami yang bersemu merah. "Wajah Kagami-kun memerah."

"Bodoh, jangan mengganti topik sembarangan!" Ditatap Kuroko secara intens membuatnya merasa malu juga. "Pokoknya aku akan membantumu melawan Ogiwara saat kita bertemu di lapangan suatu saat nanti."

Kedua manik biru muda itu mengerjap, "Kagami-kun kenapa? Itu perjanjian antara aku dan Ogiwara-kun saja." Karena melihat Kagami yang mencampuri urusan orang lain terlihat bukan Kagami sekali.

"Kau bayanganku, bukan? Sebagai cahaya, aku juga harus terlibat untuk bermain bersamamu." Kagami memutuskan untuk bertindak lebih berani dengan menepuk kepala bersurai biru muda. "Bila sosok cahaya semakin bersinar, maka sosok bayangan akan semakin kuat dengan kegelapannya. Kau sudah membantuku menjadi yang nomor satu di Jepang, sekarang giliranku untuk membantu mencapai harapanmu. Kita bisa berjuang bersama-sama, oke?"

Tiga kalimat tersebut membuat wajah Kuroko menjadi lebih berekspresi dari sebelumnya, terbukti dengan kepalanya yang menunduk untuk menyamarkan rona merah tipis pada kedua pipinya. "Arigatou, Kagami-kun."

Kagami terenyum lebar, Kuroko Tetsuna memang terlalu imut dan membuatnya gemas. Tangannya bergerak dengan spontan untuk mengacak-acak rambut pendek dari sang gadis. Sejenak, keduanya kembali terhanyut dalam diam seperti sekarang. Hal tersebut akan berlanjut bila tidak ada suara kapten yang berteriak untuk menginterupsi mereka.

"Oi! Sampai kapan kalian berpacaran di situ, hah?"

Keduanya sama-sama tersentak untuk menyadari situasi. Kagami langsung membalas dengan teriakan yang sama. "Kami tidak berpacaran!—desu."

Kuroko bergabung dengan anggota lain di lapangan yang diikuti Kagami di belakangnya—masih saja berdebat dengan sang kapten. Aida menghampirinya dengan raut wajah antusias seakan dia telah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. "Kuroko-chan, tadi kau habis mengobrol apa saja dengan Kagami-kun? Semua di sini mengira kalian tengah bermesraan di pinggir lapangan karena terlalu asyik mengobrol sendiri."

"Pelatih! Jangan ikut-ikutan—"

"Itu tidak benar, pelatih." Kagami baru saja ingin menghela napas lega karena Kuroko terlihat menyangkal apa yang dikatakan sang gadis pelatih. Namun, dirinya kembali dibuat terkejut dengan Kuroko yang memeluk lengannya secara tiba-tiba. "Kami tidak berpacaran karena Kagami-kun langsung melamarku di pinggir lapangan."

Sebagian besar anggota klub langsung histeris. Wajah Kagami jadi semerah warna rambutnya karena gurauan aneh yang dilontarkan oleh satu-satunya pemain perempuan di antara mereka. Sekujur tubuhnya menjadi kaku sampai tidak dapat melepaskan pelukan Kuroko. Koganei sampai bersiul-siul menggoda dan menanyakan kapan mereka akan menikah. (Sungguh, Kagami sendiri merasa gagal paham mengapa situasinya menjadi begini).

"Kami tunggu undangannya, Kagami! Kuroko!"

"Ah! Kagami dan Kuroko akan menikah. Aku harus membuat rangkaian kata yang bagus sebagai ucapan selamat, _kitakore!_ "

"Diamlah, Izuki!"

"Argh! Kenapa kalian tidak mau mendengarkanku?!"

"Kagami-kun tidak ingin menjadi suamiku?"

"Kuroko teme! Ini semua salahmu!"

"Tidak baik berkata kasar kepada calon istrimu, hei, Kagami!"

Gadis biru muda itu sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya pada lengan Kagami tanpa berniat melepaskannya. Setidaknya, Kuroko Tetsuna bahagia dengan Seirin yang menerima keberadaannya, juga sosok Kagami Taiga yang menjadi cahaya bagi sang gadis bayangan, bukan? Dari pertandingan Winter Cup lalu, Kuroko berhasil membuat Kagami menjadi pemain nomor satu di Jepang, membuat mereka menjadi pasangan pemain basket sekolah menengah tersolid yang pernah ada.

.

 _"Kuroko."_

 _"Ya, Kagami-kun?"_

 _"Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi lebih sekedar dari cahayamu di lapangan? Maksudku, aku bisa menjadi cahaya untuk hidupmu juga."_

 _"Boleh, Kagami-kun. Sebenarnya, Kagami-kun juga melakukannya sejak dulu."_

[ Chapter 1: END ]

 _ **Author's note:**_

hAHAHAHAHA APAAN INI :"DDD /menangys dengan penuh kegaringan/?/ Fanfic pertama yang kubuat setelah berhasil lepas dari wb. Bikinnya langsung pakai setting genderbend buat Kurokonya (tapi aku suka banget sama Fem!Kuroko, dia manis banget). Maapin kalau terlalu OOC (terutama buat Kurokonya yang kubuat lebih berani, habis karena ngeliat fan art Kagami x Fem!Kuroko di mana Kurokonya meluk Kagami duluan dari belakang d'awwww /NAT).

Oke, aku tahu ini aneh karena bisa-bisanya ada perempuan yang main bareng dengan tim basket laki-laki, tapi seriusan dari dulu aku pernah mikir begitu dan baru bisa kutuangkan imajinasiku sekarang :"DDD /yha/ Bisa dibilang ini semacam kumpulan oneshoot dengan cahaya-bayangan dari Seirin yang mendapatkan giliran pertama! ovob Semoga saja aku bisa menulis bagian selanjutnya secepat mungkin hahahahaha :"DDD /NAT

Btw maaf banget karena ada sedikit bagian cerita yang kuubah di sini, biar alurnya kerasa lebih nyambung aja :"DDD /woeh

.

Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2017.

With warm regards, Natalie Howard.


	2. Light x Shadow: Kaijou High

Apa yang terjadi bila ada perempuan yang tergabung dalam tim basket inti laki-laki?

Terdengar mustahil, bukan? Namun, pada kenyataannya hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi pada dunia basket sekolah menengah di negara Jepang.

Sekilas, mereka terlihat seperti remaja putri biasa. Mereka menjalankan hidup normal sebagai pelajar, berdandan untuk menunjukkan penampilan terbaik mereka, serta menyukai hal-hal yang manis dan imut. Namun, bila dilihat dari bakat mereka, sebetulnya mereka lebih dari sekedar remaja putri biasa. Seperti _yin_ dan _yang_ , maka:

Kuroko Tetsuna,

 **Kasamatsu Yukiko,**

Takao Kazuna,

Momoi Satsuki,

Himuro Tatsuki,

serta Mayuzumi Chiharu, mereka adalah para _bayangan_ dari pemain Generasi Keajaiban yang ditakdirkan untuk satu tim di sekolah masing-masing.

-oOo-

[ Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi ]

[ Chapter 2: Kise x Fem!Kasamatsu ]

[ setting: 3rd Kaijou High Student's Graduation ]

.

 _Happy reading!_

-oOo-

 **Light & Shadow: Kaijou High**

" _Giliranku,_ ssu ne? _Karena aku yang terakhir, maka aku akan menampilkan yang terbaik."_

 _Saat itu berlangsung sesi perkenalan pada seluruh anggota baru klub basket SMA Kaijou. Sebagai salah satu dari mereka, Kise Ryouta juga hadir dalam pertemuan pertama dalam menghadapi seluruh seniornya di klub._

" _Aku adalah murid kelas satu, Kise Ryouta! Aku bermain basket untuk bersenang-senang, dan aku mahir dalam karaoke! Tunggu, maksudku sebaliknya." Pemuda pirang itu meringis sejenak. "Aku berasal dari Teiko, dan aku bisa bermain dengan posisi apapun." Kali ini dirinya memasang pose—yang menurutnya—terlihat keren. "Aku akan meninggalkan banyak latihan karena aku seorang model, tapi aku menantikan untuk bergabung dalam tim inti._ Yoroshiku! _"_

 _Seisi lapangan dibuat hening oleh perkenalan tersebut, beberapa senior berkomentar mengenai hal tersebut dalam hati._ Bukankah dia salah satu anggota dari Generasi Keajaiban? Dia terlihat seperti orang idiot yang berpikiran dangkal.

" _Diamlah, bocah." Satu-satunya perempuan di lapangan itu angkat bicara dengan nada kesal, "aku bertanya tentang namamu, asal sekolah, dan posisimu—" dengan disertai munculnya perempatan pada pelipisnya._

"— _JADI CUKUP BERIKAN JAWABAN YANG SESUAI DENGAN APA YANG DITANYAKAN, BODOH!" Gadis itu menendang wajah sang model tanpa ampun, dia nampak tidak peduli dengan Kise yang berteriak kesakitan dan tersungkur di lapangan._

" _Itu bukan perlakuan yang sesuai dengan anggota menjanjikan yang kau cari, tahu!" Kise mengelus pipinya yang habis kena tendang dari sang gadis. Pipinya yang bernilai jutaan yen merasa tidak mulus lagi._

" _Aku tidak peduli! Anak kelas satu tidak seharusnya bersikap kurang ajar pada senior mereka!" Sang gadis balas menyalak dengan kadar kekesalan yang semakin meningkat._

" _Uh, kenapa aku harus bersikap hormat hanya karena orang itu lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku?" Kise bangkit untuk berdiri berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya. "Lebih tua bukan berarti lebih baik dariku, bukan? Jika diukur dari kemampuan, sudah dipastikan aku yang lebih baik."_

 _Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya, menahan diri untuk menonjok atau menendang lagi sang junior yang bersikap arogan. "Dengar, bocah sialan." Kepalanya terangkat untuk menatap sepasang mata keemasan dengan tajam, "aku tidak peduli kau merupakan bagian dari Generasi Keajaiban, tapi kau harus menaruh respek terhadap seniormu karena kami sudah lebih dahulu bergabung dan memberikan kontribusi pada tim ini." Masih dengan posisi yang sama, dia kembali berbicara,_

" _sekarang kau adalah anggota kelas satu di klub basket Kaijou, Kise Ryouta. Sedangkan aku, Kasamatsu Yukiko, adalah kapten dari tim ini. Camkan baik-baik!"_

 _Suasana lapangan kembali hening. Raut wajah Kise yang semula terlihat arogan kini meluntur dengan diliputi rasa syok. Memang, dia tidak merasa aneh lagi dengan pemain perempuan yang tergabung dalam klub basket laki-laki—terima kasih pada Teiko yang menerima keberadaan Tetsuna sebagai pemain—tapi, sebagai kapten? Dia, perempuan yang memimpin tim yang isinya laki-laki semua?_

" _HAAAH?!" Kise menunjuk Kasamatsu dengan dramatis. "SERIUS KAU KAPTENNYA, SSU?!—OW!"_

 _Kasamatsu kembali menendangnya dengan sadis—kali ini di perut, pantas saja Kise kembali tersungkur di lantai lapangan. "Kau meremehkanku, hah? Junior kurang ajar!"_

" _Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi kapten?!" Kise membalas dengan nada histeris, dia memeluk perutnya yang nyeri karena ditendang (lagi). "Bahkan aku yakin tidak ada lagi perempuan yang menjadi pemain dalam tim ini!" Pandangannya mengedar pada anggota tim lain, seakan minta penjelasan._

" _Yah, mengejutkan, bukan?" Salah seorang senior bernama Moriyama Yoshitaka ikut angkat bicara sambil berjalan mendekati Kasamatsu yang meliriknnya sejenak sebelum melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Pemuda kelas tiga itu membawa majalah olahraga yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. "Tapi ini serius, dia adalah kapten di tim ini. Kau akan mengerti sendiri mengapa dia yang terpilih menjadi kapten. Selain itu, kau akan lebih terkejut lagi karena dia muncul di majalah olahraga ini, Kise."_

 _Kise membuka majalah yang diserahkan Moriyama padanya, lalu menemukan halaman di mana ada foto Kasamatsu yang mengenakan seragam tim Kaijou beserta artikel yang dibubuhi beberapa momen saat gadis itu bertanding di lapangan. Posisinya adalah_ point guard _level nasional, julukannya adalah_ elite player. _Di luar penampilan Kasamatsu yang—menurutnya—tidak fotogenik serta bagian perkenalannya yang membosankan,_ _Kise bisa membayangkan kalau Kasamatsu tidak kalah hebat dengan pemain basket laki-laki pada umumnya._

 _Ketika Kise kembali menatap Kasamatsu, gadis itu masih memasang wajah galak, seolah dia kembali mengantisipasi dalam menghadapi si kurang ajar Kise Ryouta. Pemuda pirang itu nyengir kecil, lalu menunjukkan foto Kasamatsu yang ditampilkan paling besar dalam majalah. "Serius deh,_ senpai. _Kenapa kau membiarkan wajah kaku ini ditampilkan di majalah, sih? Padahal kalau_ senpai _tersenyum akan jadi lebih manis."_

 _Tanpa diduga, wajah Kasamatsu jadi sedikit bersemu merah. "Kau mengejekku?" Kise langsung pasang posisi siaga karena takut ditendang untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku bukan kau yang suka mengumbar senyum bodoh di depan kamera!"_

" _Eeeh, tapi aku ini model,_ ssu." _Kise sendiri agak terkejut melihat reaksi sang gadis. "Bagaimana kalau aku—"_

 _Suara peluit dari pelatih memotong kalimat Kise yang belum sempat diselesaikan. Pria bertubuh gempal itu merasa kalau anak-anak didiknya sudah terlalu lama mengobrol dan membuang waktu mereka untuk menunda_ try out _yang hendak dilaksanakan setelah sesi perkenalan. "Cukup sesi perkenalannya. Masih ada_ try out _yang harus dilakukan hari ini juga untuk menguji anggota kelas satu. Kasamatsu, kamu ikut saya dalam menilai mereka."_

" _Baik!" Gadis itu mengikuti sang pelatih yang berada di_ bench _sejak tadi. Seluruh murid kelas satu mengikuti arahan dari para senior untuk berbaris sebagai awal mula dari_ try out _. Kise juga termasuk, dia menjadi yang paling terakhir bergabung setelah bangkit dari lantai lapangan._

" _Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara berpose yang baik di depan kamera,_ senpai! _" Kise sempat-sempatnya berteriak dengan tidak tahu malunya dari posisi deret paling akhir, bonus dengan cengiran lebar di wajah. "Aku ingin melihatmu yang tersenyum manis di foto,_ ssu!"

" _Berisik! Diamlah atau aku akan langsung mendiskualifikasikanmu, idiot!"_

.

"Senpai! _Ayo kita makan siang bersama!"_

"Senpai! _Kelasku akan bertanding futsal dengan kelas sebelah, nanti_ senpai _ikutan nonton, ya!"_

"Hidoi, ssu! _Rugi lho kalau_ senpai _mengabaikanku terus."_

" _Yukiko-senpai~"_

" _BERHENTI MEMANGGIL NAMA DEPANKU, BOCAH!"_

 _._

 _Kasamatsu Yukiko, siswi kelas tiga SMA Kaijou, merasa hidupnya tidak lagi tenang dengan keberadaan Kise Ryouta—yang terus membuntutinya seperti anak ayam setelah menemukan jawaban mengapa gadis ini terpilih sebagai kapten tim basket laki-laki._

 _._

"Tidak terasa sudah hampir setahun, ya, _senpai?_ "

Kini mereka berada di _gym_ sekolah, sama-sama berdiri berhadapan di tengah lapangan basket _seperti pertemuan pertama mereka dulu_. Namun bedanya, keduanya mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap, bukan pakaian untuk latihan seperti biasa. Situasi mereka juga berubah. Setelah upacara kelulusan yang dilaksanakan di gedung aula sekolah pagi ini, Kasamatsu Yukiko dinyatakan lulus dari SMA Kaijou dan tidak akan lagi menjadi murid SMA selepas pergi dari sekolah ini.

"Ya," Kasamatsu mengangguk untuk melengkapi jawabannya. Gadis itu berpenampilan lebih rapi—juga manis—dengan polesan bedak tipis dan _lip gloss_ sederhana. "Apa kau masih mengingatnya?"

Gadis itu juga telah menurunkan jabatan kaptennya pada Hayakawa setelah keluar dari klub untuk mempersiapkan ujian kelulusan. Walau sedikit, tetap saja Kise merasa dadanya sesak dengan kenyataan tersebut. Tidak ada lagi gadis yang ikut latihan yang berat bersama dengannya. Tidak ada lagi suara tegas yang mengomando timnya di lapangan saat bertanding. _Tidak ada lagi Kasamatsu Yukiko yang menjadi senpai terdekatnya di sekolah._

"Masih, _senpai._ Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan pertemuan pertama kita?" Sedikit berbeda dengan keluarnya Kasamatsu dari klub, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa sang gadis akan meninggalkannya membuat Kise merasa lebih kehilangan. "Aku akan merindukan _senpai_."

. "Aku juga, Kise." Gadis yang mengikat satu rambutnya itu mendengus geli, berusaha menutupi rasa sesak di dada dengan kalimat selanjutnya, "tapi, aku bisa dibunuh oleh fansmu bila mereka mendengar kata-katamu barusan."

"Mana mungkin, aku sendiri yang menjagamu, _senpai_." Kedua lengannya dijulurkan untuk membawa tubuh Kasamatsu yang lebih mungil ke dalam rengkuhannya. Kise sudah tidak tahan, air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. "… _Senpai,_ jangan tendang aku karena aku menangis lagi di hadapanmu."

"… Bodoh." Kise merasakan jas sekolahnya menjadi basah, tanpa dilihatpun pemuda itu tahu kalau mantan kaptennya itu juga menangis, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rengkuhan Kise yang terasa hangat. Dia bisa mendengar isakkan tertahan yang sesungguhnya tidak ingin ia dengar lagi semenjak kekalahan mereka di Interhigh. Sekuat apapun Kasamatsu sebagai kapten, gadis itu tetaplah menjadi sosok yang membutuhkan sandaran dari orang lain. "Berjuanglah lebih keras meskipun aku tidak lagi satu tim denganmu."

"Aku tahu." Kise mengusap air mata yang memenuhi kelopak mata Kasamatsu dengan ibu jari. Gadis itu masih direngkuhnya dengan erat, "demi Kaijou, demi Yukiko- _senpai_. Aku akan berjuang lebih baik lagi."

"Karena aku adalah _ace_ dari tim ini."

Wajah Kasamatsu sedikit bersemu merah karena mendengar nama kecilnya diucap dengan jelas. Namun bedanya, bibir gadis itu mengulum senyuman tipis, lembut dan tulus di saat yang bersamaan. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap air mata Kise, _juniornya yang tersayang_. "Terima kasih kepada basket yang mempertemukan kita selama ini, Ryouta."

Kise tertawa kecil, dia memegang tangan Kasamatsu yang masih berada di wajahnya. Rasanya hangat. "Aku jadi ingin bermain _one-on-one_ denganmu, _senpai._ " Kedua matanya tertuju pada keranjang bola basket yang diletakkan di ujung lapangan, "karena hari ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kita untuk bermain bersama di sekolah."

.

"Say cheese, senpai!"

 _Mereka memotret kenangan bersama di lapangan basket ini. Kise merangkul Kasamatsu yang memegang tabung kelulusan, sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi memegang bola basket. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum bahagia. Bila dilihat-lihat, sepertinya mereka habis bermain_ one-on-one _yang terakhir kalinya di_ gym _sekolah._

"Senpai _tersenyum manis sekali di foto ini!"_

" _Berisik, Kise! Cepat kirimkan fotonya padaku sekarang juga!"_

 _Selama mereka masih bermain basket, maka tali kebersamaan mereka tidak akan putus—karena basket selalu menjadi penghubung bagi mereka berdua._

 _._

[ Chapter 2: END ]

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Ini terhitung cepat banget buatku lho yang bisa lanjutin _chapter_ dua tanpa mager :"DDD /ngerasa kaget sendiri/ apa karena ako lagi nulis otp nomor satuku di kurobas kali ya jadinya bisa semangat walau aslinya cuma lebih panjang kurang-lebih 300 kata dari chapter sebelumnya :"DDD /yha

Tapi serius, aku suka banget sama KiKasa x"DDD tadinya aku mau nyinggung soal angka 11 (karena angka 11 itu KiKasa banget ohohoho), tapi ngebayangin reaksi Kise yang tau Kasamatsu jadi kapten tim basket laki-laki (pADAHAL DIA CEWEK) itu lebih tertarik untuk kueksplor lagi :"DDD

Btw untuk chapter selanjutnya belum tentu bakalan berurutan ya :"DDD (bisa jadi MidoTaka atau loncat ke _pair_ lain, tergantung mood/? sebenarnya) :"DDD _And last,_ terima kasih karena sudah membaca sampai sini! :333

.

Tanggal: 12 Agustus 2017

 _With warm regards,_ Natalie Howard.


End file.
